A Day Of Shopping
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: Raven and Starfire go out for some shopping but during their little trip hidden secrets become revealed and a hidden love comes to light. How will these two best friends react to these secrets? Will they remain friends? Find out in this story. Warnings; yuri and smut.


**A/N: here is a one-shot for Koriand'r and Raven where they go shopping and to hang out but things change when your hormones are on overdrive and you're watching your crush change in front of you. **

**Disclaimer: DC, Warner bros., and Cartoon Network own Teen Titans. I own nothing.**

**Day Of Shopping**

The day was bright and sunny with not a cloud in the sky and it was a perfect time to go out and enjoy the city or take a stroll in the park, or in this case if you were two super powered heroines then shopping would be your agenda for the day. It all started with a bored stall red headed golden skinned woman who wanted to do something with this day besides being inside or laying out in the beach sun bathing in her nude form (which she enjoyed a lot) but refrained from doing so instead wanted to enjoy the day with her dark friend; Rachel Roth aka Raven. Now Raven, to many was a very quiet and lonesome person, did not partake in many social activities and preferred to just enjoy being by herself and not have to hassle with loud annoying friends like Gar, Donna, Cassie, Megan, Koriand'r, and the rest of the bunch though with Dick and Kori she could tolerate to a certain degree though but had a much higher tolerance for the latter than the former. Yes the alien princess could be annoying but she found her to be warmer to be around than the others and at times give council to the alien princess.

Knocking on the door of her friend, the nineteen year old alien princess from Tamaran waited patiently for a response from her friend. Time crawled and she knocked again trying to get her friends attention to open the door. Trying a third time but was stopped to see a wet black haired five foot eight blue eyed pale skinned woman with a towel wrapped around her body. The red headed princess tilted her head to the side a bit and looked up and down the length of her friend's body. Now Kori failed to notice the annoyed look coming from Raven. Raven blushed a dark shade of red as Kori continued her ogling. What shocked Raven a bit was that Kori had licked her lips and the green emerald eyes darkened with lust. Clearing her throat, Raven asked the princess what she wanted and albeit it took some time for Kori to collect herself. Raven could feel the waves of embarrassment and hear the internal scolding from her friend. Finally gathered and collected, Kori asked Raven if she wanted to go out shopping with her and just hang out. Raven debated for mere milliseconds and had agreed, though inside she said no a thousand times over, and told Kori to wait for her. After a nod from the princess Raven closed the door and prepared for the trip to the mall and for the battle with her emotions as she was going to spend her day with her secret crush. Azar help us all.

"So where to now?" Koriand'r asked her shorter than her friend. "Well we could go to game stop first and pre-order the Halo collection and the new Call of Duty game." Raven suggested as she looked at her friend. A shrug was the empath's reply she received from her friend and so the two went to said destination. "So…anything you're interested in?" Raven asked. "Well there are somethings, _like you actually_, but nothing really catches my eye. Maybe the new final fantasy game and the new Metal Gear V game but all others…no." Kori said as she turned around looked at the new PS4 games. Raven nodded and kept searching for any other games that might get her attention if only she didn't look back to look at her friends ass or her perfect bod every brief moments. Unknown to Raven, Kori did the same thing and often wanted to things with her that were naughty in nature. Raven had bent down to pick up a game she dropped and it gave the princess a perfect view of her friend's ass. "Raven you don't know half the things you do to me and how hot you make me each time we are close together." Koriand'r thought as she kept staring but broke the trance before Raven would notice anything. Raven had felt a sudden wind coming from an unknown direction and wondered what this feeling was. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the young mage regrouped with her princess. Her princess? When did she make Kori her's? If all was still correct Dick was in love with Kori and Kori him. Yes it was saddening for her but still she had to keep in mind who Kori loved. "Ready?" "Of course." The Tamaranean replied after the games had been pre-ordered and they left the store.

"Where would you like to go now?" Raven side glanced at her friend. Looking around, the alien princess wondered where to go next but nothing caught her eye until. "Let's go to Victoria's Secret" Kori said as Raven had to do a double take and examine what her friend said. Before the mage could ask anything she watched her friend enter and disappear into the store. A heavy sigh was all that had come from her mouth and she walked into the store. The mage felt a bit uncomfortable with the items of clothing around her but more so from the thought of seeing her secret crush in walking out and wearing these items in front of her. "So how do you think this looks on me?" Kori asked coming out of nowhere and wearing Jeans with a purple lace bra. The bra looked like it could barely hold Kori's large bust. "It looks good on you Kori." Raven said but Kori went back to search for another bra after she had seen the somewhat disappointed look on Kori's face. The mage wished to say it looked great but the princess had left to look for other clothes. After a while Kori returned with a mountain of clothes and told Raven to follow where they would walk into a large changing room. "Alright, let's see which clothes I should take. Rae, you'll be my assistant in helping get my clothes." Kori said as she began to strip all her clothes off. "Now where to begin" Kori asked no one in particular and stared at the mountain before her. Meanwhile, Raven was ogling her friend up and down and could not stop from doing so nor drooling at the sight of the beautiful bod before her. She could see cuts Kori's muscles made on the tone body and she could see the small patch of hair on Kori's sex. The dark color of Kori's nipples made Raven want suck even more on those very large melons. The firm round ass made the mystic even hungrier but at this time the mage was fighting these wants. "Like what you see?" came a silky sultry voice whispering into her ear. Raven was released from her trance and was surprised to see Kori very close to her. A hand reached behind the mage's head and tilted the head back as the princess trailed a figure along the luscious lips of the mage. Raven gulped and her body froze from anticipation and want. The same hand that traced a figure along the lips of the mystic soon made its way under the black shirt Raven had worn for the day. But just as it was heating up Kori broke away but still held a predatory grin on her face.

"Let's continue this when we get home. For now I still need new clothes and maybe we can get you some as well." Kori winked at Raven who nodded in response. For Kori she had gone through a couple of bras and thongs before settling on a couple of C-strings, push-up bras, lace thongs, nighties, teddies, thigh high boots, and other selected pieces of lingerie. As for Raven, well she had gotten the same as well though minus the C-string. She had also picked out new leotards and new boots for her to change out of her old ones. But those weren't the only things she left with if the marks on her neck, collar and stomach said anything about it. Kori and Raven left the store only to go to another lingerie store upstairs and get more clothing where Kori would walk out wearing a crop top pink shirt with her new C-string as her thong and with blue low rise jean short shorts and stylish knee high black leather boots. Raven's jaw dropped at this sight while Kori put a finger beneath Raven's chin and closed it before the princess placed a soft kiss on the mystic's lips. "Careful Rachel. Don't want any flies to land in your mouth. I would hate to taste flies as I claim your lips and mouth among other things I wish to make mine." Kori said sweetly. Raven had no idea as to where Kori got this attitude from but she liked it a lot. Though she wondered about Dick and his relationship with the Tamaranean princess. "Wait Koriand'r! What about Dick? Don't you love him anymore? I thought you were in a steady relationship with him? What happen?" Raven asked as she caught her friend's wrist and turned her around. Kori's whole aurora fell and looked sadly into Raven's eyes. Cupping a hand on Raven's cheek, she leaned forward and kissed the forehead before trailing down and kissing Raven's lips. The mage's eyes widened in shock but she soon found herself melting into the kiss. Neither cared at the moment that they were in the middle of the mall sharing a passionate kiss for all to see for any passerby. The two broke the kiss and Raven rested her head on Kori's chest. "To answer your questions Dick and I had broken off our relationship some time ago and I'm sorry I haven't told you in our "girl talks" but I love Richard as a friend for my heart and soul long for another bird." Kori said after a brief moment of silence between the two. Raven had kissed Kori's palm and caressed it against her cheek. Kori noticed the tears forming in her beloved friend's eyes and kissed them in hopes of calming her. "No no no. How could anyone possibly love me? Look at me Koriand'r? I'm…I'm not…I'm not worthy of someone as beautiful as you are. You're a bright shining star that should be paired with another bright star in the heavens. Don't waste your love on me who will only cause you pain and not worthy of it. I'm not meant for a happy ending as much as I pray and hope for one." Raven said as she kissed each of Kori's fingers and knuckles before settleing her teary eyes on her love.

"Nonsense my precious Raven nonsense. You deserve a happy ending, everyone does. I'll fight whomever challenges your right at happiness. Please give me the chance to show you and how much I'm willing to do to make you smile. Did you know Rachel that your smile means so much more to me than anything else? I noticed that when you hide it from others you always give a smile in my direction, and that makes me happy but will admit that I do get jealous when that smile isn't towards me." Kori chuckled as she held tightly onto Raven. Raven listened and could not believe at the amount of joy she had from being so close to Kori's heart. "Tonight my love, I will show you just much I love you and how much more I willing to give." Kori said as she gave one last kiss on Raven's head and the two made their trek back home with their new clothes. Upon arrival they saw Gar and Victor playing video games in the common room while Richard sat on the couch next to the two and read the newspaper. "Hey you two! How was your shopping trip?" Gar asked as he got up and walked over to the fridge. "It was great and there was a lot of bonding time, but I have something to say to everyone." Kori said as she curled an arm around Raven's waist. "What is it?" The boy wonder asked as he dropped his newspaper and cast his attention to the two females. "Rachel…I mean Raven and I are dating now!" Kori said with a smile on her face. Raven blushed but went on her tip toes to kiss Kori on the lips. "OH WHAT!?" was the boys response. They tried to understand what the hell was happening but failed to understand. "You're Lesbians!? Kori I thought you loved Dick? What happened?" Victor asked incredulously as he looked over at Richard whom only shrugged. "I did but Dick and I have not been seeing each other for some time now and my heart cries for another and by X'hal she's the most beautiful I've ever seen." Kori said after breaking the kiss briefly before returning to kissing Raven.

It would take time for the boys to comprehend but they'll soon get around it but in the meantime Kori and Raven where going to explore their love for each other. Later that night Raven had followed Kori into her room where Kori began to get into her sleeping attire; sleeping in the nude. "You know I never asked but…How big are you breast?" Raven asked timidly. "I wear a 38G and yes they are natural. Tamaranean women are extremely well known for having naturally large breast besides the Kryptonian woman who also boast having large breast just look at Karen with her 28H cup breast. She's told me many times that Atlee enjoys sucking on them and using them as pillows. If you ever wanna suck them or sleep on them they're here whenever you want to." Kori said as she laid down on her bed. Raven also stripped her clothes and cuddled with the Tamaranean. "You have nice tits too Rachel. I'm guessing a DD's?" "they're a 48DD." Raven said as Kori began to fondle her breast. Raven inhaled Kori's Left breast and soon sucking sounds filled the room along with soft moans as both lover's began to taste and feel each other's body. Their hands roamed around each other's body and explored every sensitive spot without breaking contact. The princess soon got on top of the mage and traveled down leaving a wet trail of kisses before kissing the insides of Rachel's thighs. "Kori, love, make sweet love to me! I want it! I want to give you my heart, body, and soul! I want you to take my virginity, I WANT YOU TO HAVE IT! Raven screamed in want as she guided the Tamaranean's head to her wanting sex. Kori kissed around the diamond shape of hair on Raven's womanhood and then plunged her tongue deep into her love's core, and the load moans was like sweet music to the princess's ears. The continuous labbing, licking, sucking, and figure pumping edged the once silent mage to the brink of climax as the mage's hips bucked and moved to the rhythm of the alien's ministrations. "Kori, I-I'M C-C-CUM-CUMMMM-CUMMMMIIINNGGG! OH AZAR! I'M CUMMING ALL OVER YOUR FACE! I'M CUMMING!" Raven came really hard and body shook from the incredible orgasm she just experienced. Kori licked her lips and sucked on her cum coated fingers before she placed her lover's right leg over her shoulder and began to scissor against her lover's heated core. Raven sat up and captured her love's lips and began to rock her core against her love's where the kiss became hungrier and sloppier and the bed creaked from the constant friction and rocking. "Not yet love. Not yet. Cum with me. Cum with me my love. Just a little longer." The princess whispered as she stared into sapphire blue eyes. She closed the distance with another heated kiss as it muffled their moans. The two finally came as one and leaned against each other, and both being coated in sweat, saliva, and cum while long black locks intertwined with auburn hair and heavy breathing filled the room as did the smell of sex. "You're wonderful Kori! I can't believe how amazing and incredible you are and so skilled. Where did you learn all this?" Raven panted as she looked into her lover's warm eyes. "Thank you Rachel and where I leaned this was some experimentation and porn but mostly porn." Kori chuckled as she claimed HER Rachel's lips. "Don't look so tired now I just got my second wind."

Koriand'r carried Rachel and pressed her against the wall where she traveled down and placed Raven's legs over her shoulders. Lifting Raven's ass and extended her arms to be pressed against the wall. The princess devoured her love's cunt and the lover placed her hands on top of Kori's head where she bucked her hips against the very fast pace of the princess's tongue and mouth. Placing her hands beneath the mage's ass and continued to feast on the delicious core. After a long while Raven came hard once more and returned to sitting on the bed where Kori stood up and had her sex close to Raven's face. "Your turn." Was all Kori said before Raven began her munching on Kori's sex. Just as Raven's moans were music to Kori's ears Kori's moans were music to Raven's ear which only fueled Raven's lust and increased her pace. "Cum for me Kori! CUM FOR ME!" "RACHEL I'M CUMMING! OH X'HAL I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMINING I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING CCCCUUUMMMMIIINNNGGG! OH X'HAL! YOU'RE SO FUCKING AMAZING!" Kori climaxed and collapsed onto Raven's lap. Both their faces were flush and sweaty as they looked into each other's eyes before they both began to devour each other's faces. Raven moved a hand beneath her lover's ass and giving her a couple of hard squeezes before slipping a finger or two into the red head's core while Kori began to ride her lover's fingers. "You're MINE Rachel Roth! MINE! ALL MINE! YOU'RE MINE RAVEN!" Kori growled in pleasure "and you're MINE Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran! YOU'RE ALL MINE KORY ANDERS! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU!" Raven yelled out in ownership as she sucked on Kori's right nipple biting and pulling on it with her teeth. This action furthered Kori into climax and made her mind swim in bliss and ecstasy. "I LOVE YOU RAVEN! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" "I LOVE YOU TOO KORI I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE" they both said to one another. "Let's cum! Let's cum together! CUM WITH ME! C-C-CUMM W-WITH MMMEEEEEE! RRRRAAAVVVEEENNN!" "KKKKOOOORRRRIIIII!" Both yelled out like banshees and in a hard orgasm as they moved to claim each other's lips.

After rested for a couple of moments Koriand'r pulled out a big strapless strap-on that was black and had an image of a Raven. "I see you've been imagining me for a while." Raven said as she was handed the strap-on and inserted one end into her wet cunt and the other longer and fatter end into her girlfriends waiting pussy. A loud gasp escaped her lips but soon more followed as Raven started slowly and flowed into comfortable pace before going into a hard and fast pace. The constant and loud slapping echoed along with Kori's slutty moans. Kori begged Raven to go even faster and harder, which Raven was more than willing to comply, and increased the pace and strength into her thrusts. The dark mage pulled on Kori's hair and Kori moaned even louder from her hair being pulled for she knew Raven's lust was taking over judging by the roughness of Raven's hunger for sex. The Tamaranean did take great joy in being fucked hard while being on all fours like a dog in heat. With one final hard thrust they both climaxed and collapsed onto the bed. Panting and out of breath they both laid down on the bed before the Tamaranean rolled them over where Kori got into the reverse cowgirl position and began to ride once more. Raven thrusted her hips and pistoned into the royal pussy before her, while Kori rode wildly and with extreme vigor in being fucked by her girlfriend. Laying back, the princess wrapped her arm around Raven's head and turned her head towards her girlfriend where tongue met tongue and closed the distance allowing for lip lock. Hands traveled up and down letting nails rake against skin and explore the golden skinned woman. Raven then used her right hand to squeeze Kori's right tit and pull on the diamond hard nipple while the left messaged a small bushed twat and clit. All this made Kori climax and made her want to always enjoy this feeling no matter where and when. "I am forever yours my raven! I am forever yours." Kori said before sealing this statement with a long kiss.

The two fucked until the midmorning of the next day but from that moment on the other titans barely saw sight of the two ever since their declaration of love to each other. When either boy walked by Kori's door or Raven's (depended on where they were at the time) and the loud moaning, lustful cries, and dirty talking escaped from the room they occupied. It was once in a blue moon where they would see both of them out but it was very brief and not even the loud cries from the danger alert siren could get them out. It was like this for a while until one day they saw Kori carrying a loaded box a car the boys never saw before. It was a black 2015 Z28 Camaro with white racing stripes and red pin striping on the sides. "Whoa! Whose car is that?" Gar said as he looked at the vehicle. "It's Rachel's car. She's at the dealer with my car getting fixed. I just came back here to pick up the last of our things." Kori said as she put the box in the trunk of the car. "Wait? What!? What do you mean "your" car and "our" things? When did you guys move out?" Asked Richard as he looked at Kori. "We bought an apartment like two weeks ago and I'm sorry for not telling you guys but me and Rachel wanted a place of our own. We didn't feel right being inside the tower where you guys would have to hear our love making. I'm sorry you guys but know that me and Rachel will be part of the team still and we'll be ready to respond to any threats or if you guys need our help." Kori said with sadness in her voice. "So where did you guys get the money to buy this?" Asked Victor. "Raven got a job as a historian at the University of Jump City and is an officer in the Army Reserves. Strange I know right? Rachel in the Army? But yes she has done a lot while I'm a sports model and part time fitness instructor. Its good money and yes we are fine in our professions but still it's gonna be a challenge juggling all this." Kori said as she leaned against the Camaro and waited to see if the guys had anything else to say. "So does that mean the Titans are breaking up?" asked Gar as he looked to Victor and the others. "No the titans will be around just we are growing up and need to find professions to keep us afloat. Well good luck with everything and do keep in touch with us should you guys need anything or just wanna talk, we'll be here." Richard said as he hugged Kori and so did the others. With a sad smile, Kori got in her girlfriend's car and drove back to the mainland. "Damn. I guess it is time to grow some more. But we are the Titans! The mighty mighty Titans! No matter what we will always be together even if we've gone off to different things. Always together in spirit and our hearts! Titans GO!" Richard yelled out to the rest of the titans. Over time the Titans went separate ways but there was others to take their place, but always when things got rough the original Titans banded together to help and assist the new Titans.

Epilougue

"So Darkfire, you busy tonight? Asked a five foot ten brunette teen wearing a Nightwing suit. Look Richard Jr., I know you like me but…I'm not the right fire you want to ask out. Ask Silent Night, my sister, she's been in love with you since like forever I think. I have my eyes on another bird. I'm sorry." Replied the one named Darkfire. She stood at six foot two and had the build of a fierce some warrior. She had Pitch black hair and golden skin but had blue colored eyes. She had inherited the wisdom of her dark mother but also inherited the strong spirit of her other mother. "If you need me I'll be with my older sister NightFire." She said as she disappeared deeper into the tower. "What is up with us Robins losing to Ravens? Well at least I know that I could still fall in love with another Anders." He said in an optimistic tone and joined the others in common room. Yes things were still the same just different players.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good or no? Kinda didn't like how it turned out but its already late and Work calls tomorrow. This started out differently but the story turned to another route and so I let hit its course. Please review and comment and tell me how I did? Thank you! **


End file.
